The Forest is Still Raining
by Lazzier
Summary: Belakangan ini Shiori semakin sering bermimpi buruk, Begitupula dengan Suga yang kehilangan suaranya lagi, Seiring dengan Hujan rintik rintik yang turun pada saat bukan musimnya, Apakah Kotori Obake kembali meneror Hutan?
1. Prologue: Rain Start

**~ The Forest is Still Raining ~**

~ The Forest is Still Raining ~ Forest of Drizzling Rain © **Hoshikuzu KRNKRN**

The First Indonesian Fiction in Forest of Drizzling Rain xD ... Storyline Gaje, Ngga Horror, Banyak Typo Bertebaran, OOC, Ngawur, Mungkin beberapa orang beda pendapat dengan Fic yang Saya buat ini. But, Nikmati saja '3')

* * *

" Datanglah... Kembalilah... Penuhi Janjimu "

Haaaa... Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyak, Melihat Jam yang menunjukkan angka 3 dan Langit yang masih Gelap Gulita membuatku sedikit kesal belakangan ini

" Mengapa bisikan itu kembali menghantuiku? " Aku menggumam seiring dengan jatuhnya 3 buah Kalung yang berisikan Moonlight Glowstone, Sebuah batu Protektif yang dapat menangkal Hantu, Sekalipun Kotori Obake

" Mungkin lebih baik aku memakai Kalung ini lagi " Sembari mengalungi Kalung itu, Cahaya Biru yang berasal dari Moonlight Glowstone menerangi kamar berukuran sedang ini

Setelah memakai kalung itu, Aku kembali tidur, Menunggu datangnya Pagi hari

* * *

SFX: Suara Jam Klasik

Ding, Ding, Ding .. Suara Jam yang berbunyi sebanyak 7 kali menandakan kalau kini sudah jam 7 Pagi, Aku tidak mau merepotkan Suga-kun, Oleh karena itu sebaiknya aku mulai memasak makanan untuk Kami berdua Sarapan

Aku melangkah keluar, Suga yang sedang membaca Koran tersenyum melihatku

" Jarang jarang melihatmu mau menggunakan Kalung itu "  
" Ya, Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja "/  
" Jadi, Apakah tidurmu nyenyak se- " Suga terdiam  
" Ada apa? "  
" Tidak, Hanya bertanya saja "  
" Ohh, Tenang saja, Nyenyak kok " Aku sedikit berbohong mengingat aku tidak mau merepotkan Suga

"Dia meneruskan kembali Membaca koran, Aku segera berjalan ke Dapur.

Aku menyantap kembali Roti Bakar yang kubuat barusan, Suga tampak menikmati setiap Gigitan Roti Bakar buatanku

Kuperhatikan Suga-kun juga memakai Kalung itu, Namun hanya 1 buah Kalung saja, Tidak sepertiku yang memakai 3 Kalung sekaligus

* * *

SFX: Rintik Rintik Hujan

"Dari jendela, Hujan rintik rintik ini sedikit mengganguku, Karena telah mengiingatkanku pada Kotori Obake, Hantu itu bukannya sudah tenang?"

Dari kejauhan. Sekelebat Cahaya Putih nampak melintas menuju Hutan yang berkabut itu

" Hantu kah? " Aku merasa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Mimpi Burukku belakangan ini

" Kotori Obake " Suara lelaki yang kukenal Mengagetkanku, Suga-kun yang sudah membawa Katana yang terbuat dari Moonlight Glowstone sudah bersiap untuk menjelajahi Hutan tersebut

" Suga-kun, Kau mengagetkanku saja " Gerutu ku, Aku kembali menatap Hutan tersebut

" Sebenarnya harusnya aku tidak bis- " Suga terdiam

" Tidak bisa apa? "

" Perjanjian dengan Kotori Obake kembali berjalan seiring dengan kembalinya dia "

" Lalu, Kenapa kau kini masih bisa berbicara? " Aku bingung dengan semua ini

" Karena Jimat tentunya, Tanpa jimat ini aku tidak bisa berbicara "

" Sejak kapan hal itu terjadi? "

" Sejak 3 hari yang lalu "

" Itu adalah hari yang sama saat aku sering bermimpi buruk "

" Jadi, Apakah kita akan kesana? Ke hutan itu? "

" Lebih cepat lebih baik "

Kini kami berdua menuju ke Hutan

* * *

Gimana? Ini Masih Prologue Looh :3 .. Rencana sampai Chapter 2 + Epilogue

Shiori Kanzaki x Suga Koutarou? Bisa jadi xD ..

Next Chapter: The Forest is Full of Ghost


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest is Full of Ghost

~ The Forest is Still Raining ~

~ The Forest is Still Raining ~ Forest of Drizzling Rain © **Hoshikuzu KRNKRN**

The First Indonesian Fiction in Forest of Drizzling Rain xD ... Storyline Gaje, Ngga Horror, Banyak Typo Bertebaran, OOC, Ngawur, Mungkin beberapa orang beda pendapat dengan Fic yang Saya buat ini. But, Nikmati saja '3') 

* * *

Chapter 1: The Forest is Full of Ghost

Hujan semakin deras, Kami berdua menerobos melewati Kabut yang tipis ini

" Suga-kun? " Aku menarik baju lengan panjang yang dia kenakan sekarang  
" Ada apa? " Suga yang menerangi jalan dengan Moonlight Glowstone melihat kearahku  
" Daritadi ada yang sedikit mengganguku, Tapi.. Dibelakang kita ada yang mengikuti, Namun tidak mendekat karena Katana yang kau bawa itu "

Sesosok anak kecil yang tubuhnya penuh dengan Darah tampak mengikuti kami dari kejauhan, Dan Hantu itu berkata

" Jangan dekati Ibu "

Expresinya yang ketakutan akan kematian yang kedua kalinya membuat Hantu itu tidak menyerang kami.

" Terakhir kita melihat Kotori Obake, Jembatannya Runtuh kan? " Tanyaku mengingat sudah sekitar 10 bulan lalu terakhir kami disana  
" Iya, Tapi aku tidak tahu a[akah jembatannya sudah diperbaiki atau belum " Jawabnya tanpa expresi

Gulp. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dibelakang kami, Kulihat ke belakang. Sosok Sosok Hantu yang berkumpul mengikuti kami sudah berjumlah lebih dari 15 menghasilkan Aura Negatif yang sangat kuat

" Kumohon, Jangan dekati Ibu kami "  
" Pergilah dari sini "  
" Menjauhlah "  
" Jangan pernah pergi kedalam "

Kini mereka semua tiba tiba berada di depan, Menghalangi jalan kami

" Bagaimana, Suga-kun? "  
" Aku masih bersabar, Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan sesuatu kepada mereka? "  
" Hmm, Kalau mereka tidak menjawab? "  
" Mudah saja, Ayunkan Katana ini menuju mereka, Itu hanyalah satu satunya cara untuk meneruskan perjalanan ini "

Suga menanyakan beberapa hal Termasuk Kenapa Kotori Obake bisa muncul kembali, Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawab

" Mau bagaimana lagi, Katana ini mampu membunuh 50 Hantu, Apakah kau mau mati? "

Hantu itu mulai takut namun tidak memberikan jalan, Mereka sepertinya tidak takut atas kematian yang Kedua kalinya

* * *

SFX: Moonlight Glowstone Reaction

* * *

Ding.. Kalung milik Suga pecah, Ternyata sebuah Tangan menembus Tubuh Suga, Dengan seketika tangan itu hancur dan Luka Suga kembali menutup

" Suga-kun! " Saat aku memanggil namanya, Suga langsung menusuk Hantu itu.  
Ding.. Hantu itu langsung menghilang, Para Hantu yang menghalangi jalan kini mulai ketakutan, Namun demi melindungi Ibunya, Hantu itu tidak pergi dari tempatnya

Suga memberikan sebuah Kertas  
" Tolong tunggu sebentar ya "

Beberapa saat setelah Suga memberikan tugas itu, Suga maju ke depan tanpa expresi

* * *

SFX: Slash

* * *

Suga menghabisi hantu hantu itu tanpa pandang bulu, Suga yang nampaknya juga Kesal sendiri menghabisi Hantu Hantu jelek itu. Satu per Satu hantu itu menghilang, Mati karena Efek dari Moonlight Glowstone.

Dari dalam Hati, Sebenarnya Suga membenci melakukan Hal ini, Karena teriakan Hantu yang dikeluarkan sebelum mati, Itu membuatnya sedikit Pusing

Saat sudah selesai, Suga mendekatiku dan mengambil kertas yang tadi, Lalu Suga menulis kata kata baru

" Jangan perdulikan aku, Kau saja yang menggunakan 3 buah kalung itu, Sekarang ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan " Tulisan tangan Suga sangat bagus, Namun sayangnya Suga kini tidak bisa berbicara sampai Kotori Obake kembali ke asalnya

* * *

Yaaah, Chapter 1 Selesai :3 .. Untuk Chapter 2... Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu saja :3 ..

Next Chapter : Kotori Obake


	3. Chapter 2: Kotori Obake

~ The Forest is Still Raining ~

~ The Forest is Still Raining ~ Forest of Drizzling Rain © **Hoshikuzu KRNKRN**

The First Indonesian Fiction in Forest of Drizzling Rain xD ... Storyline Gaje, Ngga Horror, Banyak Typo Bertebaran, OOC, Ngawur, Mungkin beberapa orang beda pendapat dengan Fic yang Saya buat ini. But, Nikmati saja '3')

Chapter 2: Kotori Obake

* * *

Di Depan makin banyak Ancaman, Suga yang sudah terlihat kelelahan mengurusi Hantu Hantu yang Nakal tersebut terlihat sangat kesal, Mungkin kalau Suga bisa berbicara sekarang dia sudah menggerutu dari tadi

" Suga-kun "  
Dia menatapku, Berusaha menahan amarahnya  
" Umm, Jadi.. Menurutmu kenapa Kotori Obake kembali muncul " Tanyaku  
Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Tanda tidak tahu  
" Sial.. "

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Wanita memanggil kami berdua. Yap, Dia adalah Kotori Obake, Sang hantu yang dulu meneror kami

" Apa maumu? " Tanyaku  
" Apakah kau sudah lupa? Aku menginginkan Nyawamu! " Jawabnya dengan sinis  
" Apakah kau tidak puas dengan bantuan kami berdua pada saat itu? " Tanyaku lagi  
" Tidak! "  
" Kalau begitu apa yang kau mau lakukan kepadaku? "  
" Datanglah kepadaku "  
" Lalu? "  
" Tidak akan kuberitahu kelanjutannya "

Pada saat itu juga, Para Hantu muncul dari belakang dan memaksa kami untuk menuruti Keinginan Kotori Obake

" Ah, Kesialan memang tidak ada ujungnya " Jawabku

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, Lalu menggengam salah satu Moonlight Glowstone

Aku mendekati Kotori Obake, Detak jantungku tidak beraturan, Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, Tetapi semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk

Saat aku berada tepat di depan dia, Dia memerintahkanku lagi  
" Tutup Matamu "

Aku menutup mataku. Tiba tiba suasana menjadi hening, Tanpa suara sedikitpun

" Buka matamu "

Saat kubuka mataku, Sosok Kotori Obake menjadi lebih cantik, Aku sampai tidak menyangkanya. Dan satu lagi, Dimana aku?

" Dengan kau menutup matamu, Tandanya kau percaya denganku, Namun, Cepat kantungi kembali Batu Sialan itu, Bila aku tersenggol sedikit saja oleh Benda itu aku akan menghilang kembali " Jelas dia

" Jadi, Dimana ini? " Tanyaku  
" Kau tidak boleh tahu tempat ini.. Sebenarnya "  
" Ah yasudahlah.. Jadi, Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan "  
" Aku hanya ingin Berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu "  
" Ohhh, Bilang dong dari tadi "  
" Hehehe, Maaf ya, Sampai sampai aku harus membuat Suga kembali kehilangan suaranya "

Kotori Obake mengelus rambut coklatku seperti Ibu yang mengelus rambut anaknya sendiri

" Kalau begitu, Saya izin pulang dulu, Terimakasih ya, Dan Maaf, Anak Anakku telah berbuat jahat kepadamu "  
" Baik "

Aku menutup kembali mataku.. Saat kubuka kembali mataku, Suga tidak ada disini

" Suga-kun? "

Kulihat didepan, Suga terluka parah, Beberapa Hantu masih menyerangnya

" Suga-KUN! " Aku melemparkan Moonlight Glowstone, Batu itu mengenai salah satu dari Hantu itu hingga membuat celah ..

" Itu dia " Aku berlari menuju Suga, Mengambil Katana miliknya dan menghabisi Hantu Hantu yang menyerang Suga

Suga tersadar, Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya memang banyak, Namun Suga tidak bisa bergerak karena Efek dari Hantu Hantu tadi

" Suga-kun.. Suga-kun! "

Suga jatuh pingsan

Beberapa hari kemudian, Suga tersadar dari Pingsanya, Melihat aku yang khawatir dengan keadaannya, Dia langsung meminta maaf kepadaku

* * *

Betar, Rasanya kok pendek banget ya ._."

Next: Epilogue - The Truth


End file.
